5 tips Haruno membuat Uchiha Merona
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Berikut tips Haruno membuat Uchiha merona:


Berikut tips Haruno membuat Uchiha merona:

Sentuh lengannya.

Masih di sekolah, kau dan Sasuke sedang bersiap untuk pulang kerumah. Selama diperjalanan, kau dan dirinya mengobrol dengan obrolan kecil tapi menarik.

"Sasu-kun, matematika memang susah, jadi aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan nilai bagus!" keluhmu sembari berjalan bersamanya. Kau menoleh kearahnya dan mendapatinya tersenyum kecil.

"Hn. Kalau kau belajar serius pasti bisa." Ucapannya masih saja datar.

"Tapiiii..." Kau memasang wajah cemberut di depannya dan bosan.

"Sakura, kau pasti bisa jika kau bela...jar..." Wajahnya merona kecil sesaat kau menggenggam lengannya lembut. Kau juga merona, walaupun dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Kau berhasil membuatnya merona, Sakura.

2. Kirimkan pesan SMS di  
>tengah-tengah hari saat<br>ia sedang bekerja.

Kau tahu dia pasti sedang bekerja d kantornya. Dan kau tahu pasti dirinya sedang bosan setengah mati dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Benar apa katamu, dia sedang bosan setengah mati dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ia baca dan menanda-tangani kertas tersebut. Terlihat dari wajah tampan itu terlukis rasa bosan.

─_tiit._

'_Sasu-chaan~ Ayo semangat! Jangan memasang tampang lesu seperti itu! Kau tahu~ Aku akan membuat jus special khusus untukmu nanti malam di rumah. Jadi, cepat-cepatlah pulang jika kau ingin melihat istrimu sedang bersama jus tomat special ditangannya~ /_'

Kau berhasil membuatnya merona dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Sakura.

3. Tanyalah sesuatu yang  
>sangat diketahuinya,<br>karena cowok senang  
>menunjukkan bahwa ia<br>menguasai sesuatu hal.  
>Kau tahu dia bosan, dan kau tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya gembira kembali.<p>

"E-eh lihat ini, Sasu-kun! Ada tomat terbesar di Norwegia!" ucapmu senang sembari menyodorkan sebuah majalah yang artikelnya membahas tomat terbesar kesukaan dia. Dengan rasa penasaran, dia mendekati dirimu dan ikut membaca di sampingmu.

"Hn. Sepertinya lezat."

"Tentu saja! Aah~ Coba kalau kubuat jadi pizza tomat? Ah tidak-tidak, bagaimana pasta tomat?" tanyamu senang. Kau dapat melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aku mau kau membuatkan ku bento dengan isi tomat yang banyak, jus tomat yang bisa ku minum setiap hari. Oh jangan lupa untuk tidak memakai sesuatu yang manis, karena aku tidak suka." Diapun berceloteh banyak dengan tema 'tomat' tadi. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti berbicara karena sadar dia sudah berbicara banyak dan kini wajahnya merona kecil.

"Hehehe... Kau memang pakarnya, Sasu-kun."

"...Hn." Dia keluar meninggalkan dirimu dengan wajah yang merona.

Kau berhasil membuatnya merona, Sakura.

4. Berikan pujian yang  
>spesifik.<p>

Setiap diperjalanan, kau sering mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan orang-orang─terutama wanita. Dirinya hanya mendecih kesal dengan pujian-pujian yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kau pasti tampan jika kau sedang memakan tomat!"

"..."

"Apalagi jika aku melihat kau dari samping, ugh... Sungguh tampan!"

"..."

"Dan demi Kami-sama, kau tahu? Rambut ayammu membuatmu semakin tampan! Hahaha..."

"...diamlah." Wajahnya tertunduk dengan rona kecil terlihat di pipinya. Kau hanya terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dan berlari menghindari protesan dan kejarannya.

Kau berhasil membuatnya merona, Sakura.

5. Kirimkan dia catatan  
>yang Anda buat dalam<br>blog yang menceritakan  
>kencan pertama Anda<br>(atau buat saja  
>sekarang).<p>

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Saku?" tanyanya setelah mandi mendekati kau yang sedang duduk di depan laptop merah jambumu itu. Kau hanya terkekeh lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Mau tau saja!" ucapmu berlalu dengan mengambil sebuah handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kau bisa mengintip Sasuke mendekati laptop mu dengan rasa penasaran. Kekehan kecil kau keluarkan disana.

"Hn?" Dia membaca blog-mu.

'_Ini catatan ku disaat aku berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yah... Makhluk tampan berambut ayam kini sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ah tidak-tidak, aku ingin menceritakan beberapa kisahku bersamanya.'_

Wajahnya mengerut bingung dengan tulisan yang berada di blog-mu itu.

'_Setiap waktu, setiap saat, dia selalu membuatku tersenyum. Apalagi jika aku melihatnya merona merah jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya Out of Character. Ehehe... Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, sang Uchiha tetap saja bisa mempertahankan wajah Stoic yang dingin dan datar itu di depanku. Hahaha... fool uchiha!_

_Dan ini kupersembahkan untuk si ayam yang tampan itu, Sasuke Uchiha. I love you so much :* :) '_

Astaga... Jika kau bisa melihat pasti kau akan pingsan di tempat. Kini Sasuke sedng tersenyum tulus dengan rona merah menjalari pipi dan telinganya.

Kau berhasil membuatnya merona, Sakura.

.

.

.

Hahaha gaje = = "

Ya sudahlah... mungkin ini tidak seperti yang kalian inginkan dan seperti tips yang kemarin... T^T

Naruto © MK

5 tips untuk Haruno membuat Uchiha merona © Shaneeta

Akhir kata, Review please?


End file.
